Overseer Reward Crate (Version 7)
Note As of 01/15/2020, the Examine window for this chest shows a small subset of the items listed here, which were the visible contents a few days ago. However, the chest seems to still be operating from the rewards as listed here, so that you can get a handful of common raw harvests, as an example. Rewards This item never actually lands in your inventory. When you receive it, it will automatically give you a loot window containing one or more of: *Overlord's Plated Silver Ring -- 165 Resolve ring *Overlord's Plated Diamond Stud -- 165 Resolve ear *Overlord's Plated Insignia -- 165 Resolve charm *Overlord's Plated Eye Ring -- 165 Resolve ring *Overlord's Plated Bronze Bangle -- 165 Resolve wrist *Overlord's Polished Electrum Stud -- 165 Resolve ear *Overlord's Polished Electrum Cuff -- 165 Resolve wrist *Overlord's Polished Alloy Earring -- 165 Resolve ear *Overlord's Polished Alloy Ring -- 165 Resolve ring *Overlord's Polished Alloy Bangle -- 165 Resolve wrist *Overlord's Polished Alloy-Threaded Shroud -- 165 Resolve cloak *Overlord's Polished Alloy Sapphire Ring -- 165 Resolve ring *Overlord's Polished Runed Ring -- 165 Resolve ring *Overlord's Polished Runed Girdle -- 165 Resolve belt *Overlord's Barbed Runed Band -- 165 Resolve wrist *Overlord's Solid Runed Stud -- 165 Resolve ear *Overlord's Solid Runed Earring -- 165 Resolve ear *Overlord's Solid Runed Chain -- 165 Resolve neck *Overlord's Guarded Runed Icon -- 160 Resolve charm *Overlord's Energy Runed Cloak -- 160 Resolve cloak *Overlord's Energy Runed Ring -- 160 Resolve ring *Overlord's Energy Runed Sash -- 160 Resolve belt *Overlord's Energy Runed Belt -- 160 Resolve belt *Overlord's Energy Runed Shroud -- 160 Resolve cloak *Overlord's Spiked Energy Icon -- 160 Resolve charm *Overlord's Energy Spiked Earring -- 160 Resolve ear *Overlord's Energy Barbed Stud -- 160 Resolve ear *Overlord's Energy Barbed Shroud -- 160 Resolve cloak *Overlord's Energy Barbed Band -- 160 Resolve wrist *Overlord's Energy Spiked Electrum Earring -- 160 Resolve ear *Overlord's Energy Barbed Silver Ring -- 160 Resolve ring *Overlord's Energy Barbed Silver Bangle -- 160 Resolve wrist *Overlord's Energy Barbed Silver Torque -- 160 Resolve neck *Overlord's Power Spiked Cord -- 160 Resolve belt *Overlord's Power Guarded Cloak -- 160 Resolve cloak *Overlord's Power Guarded Ruby Ring -- 160 Resolve ring *Overlord's Power Guarded Belt -- 160 Resolve belt *Overlord's Power Guarded Girdle -- 160 Resolve belt *Overlord's Power Guarded Seal -- 160 Resolve charm *Overseer's Polished Ebon Threaded Robes -- 165 Resolve chest *Overseer's Vanadium Melee Chestgaurd -- 175 Resolve chest *Overseer's Vanadium Greaves -- 175 Resolve legs *Overseer's Indium Threaded Robes -- 160 Resolve chest *Overseer's Indium Threaded Pants -- 160 Resolve legs *Empyral Ancient Crit Bonus Infuser *Empyral Ancient Ability Mod Infuser *Empyral Ancient Potency Infuser *Empyral Ancient Stamina Infuser *Instance Lockout Reset: 7 Day Reuse *Empyral Arcane Reprieve *Empyral Cure Arcane *Empyral Cure Elemental *Empyral Cure Noxious *Empyral Cure Trauma *Empyral Elemental Reprieve *Empyral Elixir of Constitution *Empyral Elixir of Deftness *Empyral Elixir of Fortitude *Empyral Elixir of Intellect *Empyral Elixir of Piety *Empyral Elixir of Tactics *Empyral Elixir of Thorns *Empyral Elixir of Transcendence *Empyral Essence of Clarity *Empyral Essence of Health *Empyral Essence of Power *Empyral Essence of Regeneration *Empyral Noxious Reprieve *Voidpiercer's Painlink *Voidpiercer's Powerlink *Voidpiercer's Forcelink *Bladimir Black -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Wizard Flurggledim -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Cleric Sararah -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Galen Stormwolf -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Doric Silverhew -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Garith Oldfoe -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Grumpy Little Stelve -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Inquisitor L'Morr -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Sergeant Marcus Carpenter -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Milo Burningsun -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Selmo Koriat -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Young Michem -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Councilor Wrathburn -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Gretacia Windsong -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *King Grorlif -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Lucielyn L'Kirin -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Mingla Gelfshir -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Morlin Val'Sara -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Alexandrina X'Aphon -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Klirgain the Mangler -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Velun Punox -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Xiang Jie -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Druid Ellanha -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Garick the Mad -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Kror McKroffan -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Magnus Frostheart -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Mina Szekle -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Morac the Builder -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Rittan D'Sal -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Rosamond -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Eliminate Warlord Ix Acon -- Overseer mission *Exact Revenge on the Drakota -- Overseer mission *Eliminate Venekor -- Overseer mission *Eliminate the Gang Lord -- Overseer mission *A Dark Ceremony -- Overseer mission *Slay the Evol Ew Chieftan -- Overseer mission *Eliminate Klirkan X'Davai -- Overseer mission *The Throne of Emperor Fyst -- Overseer mission *Reacquire the Idol of Solusek Ro -- Overseer mission *Convince the Guardians -- Overseer mission *The Kra'thuk's Magical Properties -- Overseer mission *Rob the Fool's Gold Tavern -- Overseer mission *Treasure in Shortwine Burrow -- Overseer mission *Liberate Lady Laravale -- Overseer mission *Save Orxilia Calogn -- Overseer mission *Save the Valkyrie Princess -- Overseer mission *Save the Vision of Vox -- Overseer mission *Keeper for the Keep -- Overseer mission *Captured in Bramble Woods -- Overseer mission *Save Lira Singebellows -- Overseer mission *Find the Goblin Banker's Loot -- Overseer mission *Find the Golden Idol of the Drafling -- Overseer mission *Recover the Stolen Scrolls -- Overseer mission *Retrieval for the Crown -- Overseer mission *The Word of Thule -- Overseer mission *Thexian Treasure -- Overseer mission *Valuable Runes in a Dirty Place -- Overseer mission *The Thexian Wizard's Wand -- Overseer mission *Lesser Fragment of Planar Energy *Superior Fragment of Planar Energy *Greater Fragment of Planar Energy *Hardened Zelniak Pelt *Hornbeam Spruce Log *Humming Azurite *Lunar Mushroom *Luclizite Cluster *Radiant Algae *Rockhopper Meat *Slow Creeping Root *Splitfin Dartfish *Humming Sapphire Gem *Jumping Creeper *Lantern Hogfish *Lustrous Rockhopper Hide *Primal Luclizite Shard *Radiant Pome *Shrieking Mushroom *Wracked Wood Wedge *Zelniak Steak *Shadowed Hardened Zelniak Pelt *Shadowed Hornbeam Spruce Log *Shadowed Humming Azurite *Shadowed Lunar Mushroom *Shadowed Luclizite Cluster *Shadowed Radiant Algae *Shadowed Rockhopper Meat *Shadowed Slow Creeping Root *Shadowed Splitfin Dartfish *Shadowed Humming Sapphire Gem *Shadowed Jumping Creeper *Shadowed Lantern Hogfish *Shadowed Lustrous Rockhopper Hide *Shadowed Primal Luclizite Shard *Shadowed Radiant Pome *Shadowed Shrieking Mushroom *Shadowed Wracked Wood Wedge *Shadowed Zelniak Steak *Shadow Alchemist Studies 15 *Shadow Alchemist Studies 16 *Shadow Sage Studies 15 *Shadow Sage Studies 16 *Empyral Armorer Studies 15 *Empyral Armorer Studies 16 *Empyral Jeweler Studies 15 *Empyral Jeweler Studies 16 *Empyral Tailor Studies 15 *Empyral Tailor Studies 16 *Empyral Weaponsmith Studies 15 *Empyral Weaponsmith Studies 16 *Empyral Woodworker Studies 15 *Empyral Woodworker Studies 16 *Empyral Barding Recipes *Empyral Breeching Recipes *Empyral Hackamore Recipes *Empyral Reins Recipes *Empyral Saddle Recipes *Empyral Shoe Recipes *Empyral Stirrup Recipes *Sambata Barding Recipes *Sambata Breeching Recipes *Sambata Hackamore Recipes *Sambata Reins Recipes *Sambata Saddle Recipes *Sambata Shoe Recipes *Sambata Stirrup Recipes *Ercel's Feral Claws -- collectible *Ercel's Hunter Prey -- collectible *Ercel's Lunging Slam -- collectible *Ercel's Stalked Prey -- collectible *Purpyron's Devastating Swath -- collectible *Brixwald's Bizarre Bash -- collectible *Brixwald's Sand Rune -- collectible *Baltar's Cremation -- collectible *Baltar's Hyperthermia -- collectible *Baltar's Immortal Flame -- collectible *Baltar's Reach -- collectible *Dapperling's Furious Bite -- collectible *Elsindir's Bait-and-Switch -- collectible *Elsindir's Economic Sphere -- collectible *Elsindir's First Regulation -- collectible *Elsindir's Monopoly of Souls -- collectible *Dichromanus' Dichroic Impact -- collectible *Dichromanus' Diffraction -- collectible *Typhenon's Benevolent Strike -- collectible *Typhenon's Cleanse -- collectible *Typhenon's Savage Malice -- collectible *Typhenon's Shield Wall -- collectible *Warglave's Commands -- collectible *Warglave's Holy Reckoning -- collectible *Prysmerah's Arx Fire -- collectible *Rhag'Nazza's Authentic Affliction -- collectible *Rhag'Nazza's Shockwave -- collectible *Kor Va Xian's Aura -- collectible *Kor Va Xian's Dark Omen -- collectible *Kor Va Xian's Dark Pact -- collectible *Kor Va Xian's Luclinite Bomb -- collectible *Rhozth's Chillblaze -- collectible *Rhozth's Dark Blizzard -- collectible *Rhozth's Deafening Cold -- collectible *Rhozth's Scales of Shadow -- collectible *Lord Yzo's Dark Summons -- collectible *Lord Yzo's Light Loss -- collectible *Lord Yzo's Shadow Vortex -- collectible *Overseer's Vanadium Flail -- 165 Resolve 1H crushing *Overseer's Vanadium Guarded Dagger -- 165 Resolve 1H piercing *Overseer's Heavy Cedar Wand -- 165 Resolve ranged *Overseer's Solid Cedar Wand -- 165 Resolve ranged *Overseer's Heavy Vanadium Staff -- 320 Resolve 2H crushing *Overseer's Sharp Vanadium Crossbow -- 165 Resolve ranged *Overseer's Heavy Cedar Greatstaff -- 320 Resolve 2H crushing *Overseer's Vanadium Etched Wand -- 165 Resolve ranged Credits